Savin Me
by Alexis Winchester
Summary: Clark cannot seem to get Lois out of his head since the Valentine Party he and she were set up for. After being doped into spending the weekend with her by a very reluctant Chloe, Clark starts to let himself really see Lois for the first time. Can they be


**Savin Me**

Genre: Romance/Angst

Warnings: Strong Sexual Content/Brief foul language/Violence.

Disclaimer: I do not own rights to the show Smallville, nor do I own the characters.

Summary: Clark cannot seem to get Lois out of his head since the Valentine Party he and she were set up for. After being doped into spending the weekend with her by a very reluctant Chloe, Clark starts to let himself really see Lois for the first time. Can they be more then just an annoyance to each other? Moreover, what will Clark do to get her back once a threatening Phantom takes her Hostage?

Couples

Clark/Lois

Lex/Lana

Jimmy/Chloe

Chapter 1

The Talon was buzzing with perky, caffeine hungry teens and more so, Lois and Clark. The very place where Clark would rather not be, at least right now. However, he had made a promise to Chloe. It just never made any sense to Clark why he was the one left alone for the weekend, with Lois.

The dark haired farm boy stepped back from the counter as the server handed him over change for the dollar. Those dark blue eyes turning around to see Lois situated behind a table already. He shook his head, fighting back the smile that tugged at the corners of his lips as he saw Lois fighting hastily with the creamer.

He wasn't sure why she wanted to come here. However, if he remembered correctly, Lois was a Caffeine-A-Holic. It was the first thing he had learned about her when they met. That and the fact that she was also, at the time, hooked on Nicotine. But thankfully she had kicked that habit. It was a nasty habit anyhow.

Clark started back over to the table where Lois had now, successfully figured out the new creamer. The lids were a little tricky, especially when they liked to stick and not budge. She glanced up, giving a half smile. Something behind her eyes told a different story though. It was almost to Clark like she wanted to spend this weekend with him.

He handed her the cup of steaming coffee, and took his place behind the table. There was a moment of awkward silence that made Clark stir for a brief second. He did not know why, but ever since that Valentine Dance, he found himself looking at Lois a little closer.

However, no way could he explain it. I mean yea, she was attractive but then again, she had the most enticing light green eyes, which made any person stare into them for hours. He mentally slapped himself. There he goes again; it was his mom's fault after all. She was the one that had to mentally remind Clark, that he wanted to kiss Lois.

He shook that off as he took a sip from his cup. He could feel Lois's eyes burning into him, like a fiery lovers, would. He cut his eyes up rather quickly finding her now looking at the menu before her. He knew that she was looking at him, or maybe he was loosing it.

"Lois! Were you just, looking at me?"

She gave a smirk, pushing back the menu from her. Her face scrunched up in what would be disgust, but it just looked so fake to him. He reached across the table to retrieve the cream himself, when her hand brushed his. For a second he felt like his body had engulfed into flames. Was that, an attraction there? Couldn't be, could it?

He pulled his hand back as he looked over to the counter. If his day wasn't already a little weird for him. Now he had to throw Lana into the mix. He had begun to see more clearly now, that regardless the feelings they felt for each other. Lana was never coming back to him.

She looked up at that moment, that dark raven hair sliding back from her delicate face. Once her eyes fell onto Clark she smiled, but not with much warmth. It was almost like, she had grown sour. But Clark just knew, she was hiding the feelings she still had for him.

It was alright, cause now he had the memento to move on with his own life. But the direction he was seeing himself heading in, confused him though. It was Lois, the girl he had met after his descent into KAL-EL, that same girl that had gotten under his skin.

Of course, he had decided to just ignore what his body kept screaming at him. This, well this was not going to happen.

"Clark, Lois. What are you two doing here, together?

Clark had became so consumed by his own thoughts, that he had not even heard nor saw Lana approach them. He offered a smile, as he looked Lois's way.

"We are kind of spending the weekend together. Chloe's idea, seems Lois here does not want to be alone."

He felt Lois's eyes shoot up to catch onto Lana's face, and Clark could have swore he saw Lois scowl.

"Yea, Lana. We are together for the weekend."

She said dryly, as she looked back down at her coffee. This left a sour look on Lana's face. Clark on the other hand was just blown away. He always thought Lois liked Lana and now she was acting as if she was her worst enemy.

"Well ok, I'll leave you two alone then."

Lana said, a little hastily giving Clark a look, that even he couldn't pick up on.

"Lois, what was that all about?"

He asked, his eyes glued to hers. His expression was stern yet curious as well. He searched her face for a minute as she glanced up. Caught off guard a moment as she noticed Clarks eyes on her. He knew he saw her smirk just for a minute.

"Sorry. I just know that you are trying to get over her. So I thought I would try to get rid of her."

He nodded, as his finger traced over the edge of his coffee cup. His eyes drank all of her in, from her eyes to the tips of her fingers. He tilted his head back, just a bit, his expression becoming blank. The steam from the coffee, rising up to meet her lips, making them almost glisten. His tongue snaked out of his mouth, licking across the very edge.

She had even let her eyes feast over what was Clark Kent, but this didn't last too long as Clark stood up rather quickly. He needed a moment to himself to think, not that thinking was going to help him any right now.

"I'll be right back, Lois."

She smiled, and this time it was genuine. Her dark eyes following him. After he had vanished from sight she let her head slump to the table below. Forehead pressing against the cool wood.

'What is wrong with me, he is Clark Kent. Smallville'

She cursed herself as she thought this inside her head. Her finger digging inside her purse for the cell phone. Quickly hitting Chloe's number. She wanted to hear Chloe tell her to snap out of it. Talk some sense to her.

"Chloe, I don't know what to do."

This only made the petite blonde smile devilishly as she flipped back and forth between the two over her call waiting. Lois and Clark both had decided to call her and coo about how much they did not want to be with one another. Only if they knew that they both were falling hard for the other.

"Look Clark, as much as I want to tell you that this is all just some dark part of your sub conscious playing with you, or that even that you are under another mind warp. I think you may actually be in love with my cousin."

That only made Clark perks an eyebrow. He could not be falling for her. Not Lois, but if he thought about it. It all did fit together like a unsolved puzzle. Lois was always the one that was there. Even when he never realized it. But Lois? Why Lois.

Chloe said bye to Clark as she flipped over to her anxiously waiting cousin.

"Now, Chloe you have got to tell me that I am just nuts."

This brought a smile and a laugh from her as she switched hands and ears.

"Lois, you are falling for Clark, face it. You already confessed it to me, remember. About a week ago."

Lois sat back, eyes going instantly to the farm boy she liked to call Smallville as he walked from the back, serious eyes catching onto hers and for a moment neither moved.

"Oh my God! I really am in love with, Clark Kent."


End file.
